El reloj en la tormenta
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Hay quien busca un rayo de esperanza en tiempos de locura, es algo así como buscar la luz de un faro en la tormenta. O el "tic tac" de un reloj, en el caso de Supergirl.


_En medio de la batalla, cuando el mundo parece caer sobre sus hombros Supergirl se toma un segundo, para respirar profundo. Aunque sus músculos duelen, su cabeza duele... aún así debe volver a la pelea incluso si su oponente usa sus peores recuerdos en su contra... pero antes... en medio de todo, busca ese sonido, es necesario hacerlo, justo como lo hizo esa noche..._

Kara era sólo una niña, una niña que aún tenía frescos en la memoria los recuerdos de la destrucción de su hogar; oía los gritos, los edificios caer, las cosas estallar, todo el estrépito que envolvió a Krypton mientras se acercaba a su inexorable final. Aún recordaba con total claridad los destellos y explosiones vistos desde el cielo, una y otra vez, mientras su nave viajaba fuera de curso, los soñaba, los veía...

Kara soltó un leve alarido mientras se incorporaba. Fuera de casa, el viento azotaba con brutalidad los cristales de las ventanas, los relámpagos iluminaban el cuarto de la pequeña azorando sin piedad sus sentidos. Midvale sufría la peor tormenta en años y la pequeña lo resentía en sobre manera.

Intentó refugiarse bajo las cobijas, como solían hacer los niños terrestres, pero fue en vano, los sentidos agudizados que a penas podía controlar, le jugaban en contra, amplificando los truenos a un volumen desmesurado, haciéndo que sonasen como explosiones de un planeta agonizante, las luces que surcaban el cielo cada vez más cerca, el viento arreciando más aún, todo el conjunto, tenía a la pequeña niña de acero, recluida en lo más profundo de su cama, en los más profundo de su alma, orando a Rao, para que todo terminara pronto, no quería seguir oyendo, ni viendo, pues cada una de las señales que sus sentidos captaban, traían de vuelta los recuerdos de aquel terrible adiós, que no solo le arrebató a su familia, si no todo lo que conocía o creía conocer.

La pequeña kryptoniana intentó soportar todo cuanto pudo, pero al final sucumbió. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta contigua, dónde llamó levemente.

¿...Alex?-inquirió girando el picaporte-... ¿P... u... puedo pasar?-la aludida abrió los ojos intentando desperesarse, omitiendo la feroz tormenta que azotaba su hogar-¿Alex?

¿... Que?-preguntó medio dormida. Kara se asomó levemente desde detrás de la puerta.

Te sonará raro pero... ¿Puedo... dormir contigo?-Alex la miró extrañada. El rostro de Kara se tornó rojo de vergüenza-sabes... olvídalo, voy a...

No, no-se apresuró a contestar mientras bostezaba-ven-la pequeña niña rubia dudó unos segundos antes de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Casi al tiempo, un rayo golpeó con fuerza a pocos kilómetros de allí, aquel sonido tan fuerte y sorpresivo hizo que Kara soltase un grito de terror y saliera disparada a una velocidad sobre humana hacia la cama de su nueva hermana-así que ese es el problema ¿No?-observó Alex-le tienes miedo a los truenos... ¿No había tormentas en... el lugar donde vivías?

Si-respondió la pequeña mientras se metía bajo las cobijas-pero no sonaba... tan fuerte...-Alex la miró sin entender-tenían un volumen normal-explicó-aquí todo suena... más alto, no tolero oírlo, me recuerda... me... recuerda...-la niña bajó la vista procurando no llorar-cosas... feas.

Entiendo-Alex sintió un arrebato de pena y ternura hacia su pequeña nueva hermana-pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, encontrar la manera en que no te afecte...

Es sencillo para ti decirlo-reprochó Kara-pero yo... no puedo ignorarlos...

Claro que puedes-insistió Alex-tal vez no sepa que se siente perder tu hogar, pero hay gente que teme a los truenos per se, a una de mis amigas, le funciona concentrarse en algo más ¿Has probado eso?

No-respondió mirándola-¿Cómo... algo más?

Si... como música-Kara frunció el ceño-¿No crees que funcione?

No-admitió la niña-suenan demasiado fuerte... son demasiado reales...

¿Y que tal si escuchas a través de ellos?-inquirió la hermana mayor después de un rato.

¿Cómo?-Kara la miró desconcertada. Alex por toda respuesta se levantó de la cama y hurgó en su librero. Al poco tiempo encontró lo que buscaba: un viejo reloj rojo que no avanzaba más, satisfecha, revolvió entre los cajones de su cómoda y escritorio, buscando baterías que no encontró. Kara la miraba resguardada desde la cama, dónde sus ojos se asomaban a penas por encima del endredon. Alex miró la lámpara de lava junto a su cabecera y el corazón se le encogió de miedo. Allí había baterías, allí, en la base de esa pila de luz que la protegía de los peligros de la oscuridad a la que aún temía. Le llevó un momento asimilar, que debía renunciar a su protección para el pequeño experimento que deseaba hacer y por un segundo, se planteó no hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento, otro trueno hizo retumbar los vidrios de la habitación haciendo que Kara simplemente rompiera en llanto. Alex se digió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Tranquila-susurró-estás a salvo...-la mayor de las hermanas vio nuevamente la lámpara de lava y suspiró, luego, se soltó de Kara y tragandose sus miedos, le quitó las baterías para ponerlas en el reloj que en seguida volvió a la vida-espérame aquí-pidió mientras tomaba una toalla con la que envolvió el viejo aparato.

¡Espera!-rogó la pequeña Kara sin salir de la cama-¡No me dejes aquí!

Será un minuto-aseguró-respira y cuenta hasta veintidós, no me tardaré...-Alex salió rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Contaba mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, cruzó la sala y entró al sótano, se dirigió a la caja fuerte, dónde sus padres mantenían un par de armas y dinero en efectivo y allí encerró al reloj. Corrió de vuelta escaleras arriba justo cuando Kara llegaba al número veinte-ya está-anunció victoriosa mientras se metía en la cama.

¿Ya está que?-inquirió la niña.

El reloj-murmuró Alex-omite los truenos, omite la lluvia, omite todo y trata de buscar su "tic, tac"... una vez que lo encuentres, concéntrate en ese sonido y sólo en ese sonido, lo demás desaparecerá si puedes concentrarte lo suficiente-Alex se metió bajo las cobijas sin más. Kara la miró impresionada. ¿Sería verdad? No estaba segura, pero de todos modos lo intentó: trató de buscar separando los sonidos que podía captar, esperando, buscando... otro trueno golpeó cerca de la casa haciendo que el inmueble crujiera haciéndola estremecer.

¿Te puedo... abrazar?-Alex asintió mientras dejaba que la pequeña la rodeara con ambos brazos.

Concéntrate en el reloj-le recordó. Entre tanto, Alex misma procuraba centrarse en la luz de los rayos, que mantenían alejada a la oscuridad. Kara lo hizo, buscó el reloj con desesperación, pero no pudo encontrarlo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando captó un sonido rítmico, contenido, levemente acelerado, el sonido era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese escuchado, era... enigmático. Le tomó un minuto entero entender de dónde provenía-¿Lo tienes?-la niña asintió sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche a pesar de las lágrimas. ¡Era cierto! ¡Si se concentraba lo suficiente los sonidos de la tormenta parecían difuminarse!

¡Casi no los oigo!-murmuró-o quizá están allí y no me importa...

Es lo segundo-sonrió Alex-cierra los ojos sin perder la concentración, y verás que te quedas dormida en cuestión de nada...-la pequeña la obedeció sin rechistar pues Alex había probado la valía de sus consejos sacrificandose a sus propios miedos, incluso si Kara nunca llegaba a saberlo-y cuando tengas miedo-dijo-cuando algo no te deje pensar... busca un reloj y aferrate a su tic tac... te ayudará...

 _Kara deja que el sonido de la batalla, pase de largo sin afectar a sus oídos, busca entre los destrozos, balas, golpes y gritos un reloj en la tormenta, busca aferrarse a ese tic, tac que le ponga las cosas en orden, que le de un soplo de seguridad._

 _Y lo encuentra, justo como cuando era niña, se concentra en el sonido rítmico: bum-bum, bum-bum..._

...bum-bum, bum-bum... el sonido descolocó a la pequeña Kara por un segundo, pero al final pudo reconocer su procedencia y no, no era la caja fuerte del zótano, se trataba de algo mas fino, más cercano, menos perfecto pero más invaluable, aquel sonido provenía del pecho de Alex.

Kara se quedó maravillada y mientras un rayo golpeaba la tierra a poca distancia de allí, reconoció que nunca había tenido la finura, para oír algo tan vital y tan suave... no era un sonido mecanizado, pero si era constante, sonaba totalmente natural, era... lo más lindo que había oído jamás... cosas así pensaba mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormida...

 _En medio de la batalla abre los ojos, dos pisos abajo, diez metros a la izquierda el corazón de Alex late con rapidez debido a la pelea. Kara sonríe al recordar esa noche, dónde dejó de temer a las tormentas... dónde quizá dejó de temer en general, porque supo que no importando lo que pasase, siempre podrá encontrar consuelo en el latir de ese corazón que le regresa la calma y la pone en prespectiva._

 _bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum..._

No importa lo que pase, Alex siempre será su reloj en la tormenta.


End file.
